


Solitude is Overrated

by beililee (sapphoatsunset)



Series: Super Junior 100 Fic Challenge [28]
Category: Super Junior
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-06-26
Updated: 2008-06-26
Packaged: 2017-11-23 05:04:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/618405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphoatsunset/pseuds/beililee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt #30 - Warmth</p><p>This was supposed to be happy, but is instead bittersweet because that’s my mood, and the mood of the music I was listening to. ^^</p>
            </blockquote>





	Solitude is Overrated

Thanksgiving was always difficult for him, the other members taking time off to visit family here and there across Korea – across Asia actually as one heads off to China for his yearly reunion with family, language, culture and cuisine. But at least this year he wouldn’t be completely alone; Kangin was staying behind because his parents were overseas on a second honeymoon.

It still wouldn’t be the same; Eunhyuk wouldn’t be there. Neither would anyone other than Kangin and himself; there’s a definite difference between thirteen souls running hither and thither, and being alone or in the company of solely one other, but hopefully Kangin’s presence would suppress any desires Donghae had to break down and cry.

Perhaps that was the crux of all; it was just them. As Donghae awoke the first morning he almost felt alone, and yet he felt surrounded by a quiet sort of warmth, the intimacy of sharing space serenely with another person. They weren’t even sharing a room, but Donghae could feel – hear rather; Kangin’s snores were like elephant trumpets – the elder’s presence in the dorm.

But soft warmth isn’t always enough Donghae found as he unexpectedly collapsed in tears Thanksgiving morning, memories of Thanksgivings with his father before death claimed his beloved elder flooding his senses, and robbing him of the simple serenity he had reached. Kangin found him like that, a silently sobbing ball curled in on himself on the floor of his room, tears staining his normally cheery cheeks.

People, fans, might think that Kangin was emotionless strength, but that wasn’t the case; he always hurt the most for his friends, his family, his fellow band member, even strangers when they were hurt, whether emotionally or physically. His heart is too large, and in attempting to contain it, Kangin often came off as cold and unfeeling, or as a class clown, but at that moment, the second he embraced the younger, pulling him back into the warmth of life and the present, he was neither unfeeling, nor lackadaisical. He was simply heat, warmth, life, love, and Donghae turned to it instinctively, seeking out the friendship and love that was offered, the connection to another human being.

Kangin’s arms tightened around the younger, and he rocked them both until the crying, sniffles, and tears ceased, Donghae’s shaky breathe calming under a stroking hand on his back, soothing away the final wrinkles of memory.

“Hyung... Thank you for staying this year.” Donghae nuzzled into comfort, into Kangin, drifting off to sleep to pass through the veil separating dreams from reality, a warm rosy tint caste over all the dreams flitting through the sleeping form’s mind.


End file.
